This invention relates to the gas scrubbing art, and more particularly to a new and useful method and apparatus for separating particulate matter from a gas stream.
In dust collection methods and apparatus of the wet type, a liquid, generally water, is injected or discharged into the gas stream to enhance the separation of particulate material from the gas. In many wet scrubbers as they are commonly referred to, the efficiency of operation has been observed to decrease rapidly when the size of the particles decreases beyond a certain value. The venturi type wet scrubber is known to be very efficient for separating particles having a size less than one micron, but to obtain this efficiency it must be operated at extremely high pressure drops and therefore has very large energy requirements.